YGO EQG - Episode 032
"Twilight at Sunset" is the 32nd episode/chapter of the series. This episode is where the Survival Duel comes to an end. Featured Duel 'Time Turner vs. Cloudchaser' Duel continues from an unspecified turn. Time controls "Chrono Fighter" (???/???) in Attack Position and 1900 Life Points while Cloudchaser controls a set card and 200 Life Points. Turn ?: Time He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Cloudchaser's face-down. "Chrono Fighter" attacks Cloudchaser directly (Cloudchaser 200 > 0). Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer This duel continues from the last episode.. Turn 2: Sunset She then activates the effect of "Radiant Sun Knight Gallantine" to detach an Overlay Unit and destroy Twilight's face-down. "Radiant Sun Knight Gallantine" attacks and destroys "Flame Burst Magician" (Twilight 2600 > 1900). Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Terra Charmer" (1200/1800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 3 "Flame Burst Magician" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Terra Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer" to add a "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in her Graveyard ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 > 2200/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Radiant Sun Knight Gallantine" (Sunset 3000 > 2800). Turn 4: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Eruption Draw" to banish "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" from her Graveyard and draw three cards. She then Pendulum Summons "Radiant Sun Knight Flame Fist" (1300/500) from his hand in Defense Position. She then Normal Summons "Firewall Defender" (1800/0) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Firewall Defender", it can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates the effect of the "Terra Charmer" in her Graveyard, banishing it to return "Flame Burst Magician" from her Graveyard to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Flame Burst Magician" activates (Sunset 2800 > 2000). She then activates the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer" to add "Spellbook of Secrets" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Fate" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Fate" to banish two "Spellbook" cards from her Graveyard and switch "Firewall Defender" to Attack Position. "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks "Firewall Defender", but Sunset activates her face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Firewall Defender" to Defense Position, causing the attack to end in a stalemate. "Flame Burst Magician" attacks and destroys "Radiant Sun Knight Flame Fist". Turn 6: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Cleansing Fire" to destroy all Spells and Traps she controls and draw two cards. She then activates "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (Left 1) and "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" (1000/1000), "Radiant Sun Knight Flame Fist" (1300/500), "Radiant Sun Knight Slashim" (2100/2200) and "Magician of the United Flames" (300/800) in Attack Position. Since"Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing the ATK of "Flame Fist" by 500 ("Flame Fist": 1300 > 1800/500). She then activates the effect of "Magician of the United Flames" to fuse it with "Radiant Sun Knight Slashim" in order to Fusion Summon "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke" (?/?) In Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke", its ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of all Fusion Material Monsters ("Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke": ? > 2400/? > 3000). "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 1900 > 1700). "Flame Fist" attacks and destroys "Flame Burst Magician" (Twilight 1700 > 1200). "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates the effect of the "Spirit Chanter" in her hand, discarding it to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one card and revive "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100 > 2200/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to add "Spellbook of Eternity" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Eternity" to add "Spellbook of Secrets" from her Graveyard to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2200 > 2500 > 3500/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke" (Sunset 2000 > 900). She then activates "Spellbook Star Hall". Turn 8: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then Pendulum Summons "Radiant Sun Knight Slashim" (2100/2200) and "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since "Solar Flare Phoenix" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, doubling Sunset's Life Points (Sunset 900 > 1800). She then activates "Blazing Heart of Fire" to target "Solar Flare Phoenix", destroy all other monsters she controls and increase the ATK of "Solar Flare Phoenix" by the total Levels of all destroyed monsters ("Solar Flare Phoenix": 2500 > 3700/2100). "Solar Flare Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 1200 > 0). Duelists remaining: 3 Flash Sentry and Applejack vs. Sunset Shimmer Turn 1: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Spell Replicator" to discard "Hinotama" and add two more copies of "Hinotama" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Hinotama" to inflict 500 damage to Applejack (Applejack 400 > 0). She then activates another "Hinotama" on Flash (Flash 500 > 0).